Antiamnesia
by vampireluver17
Summary: After the bashing, Justin wakes up. He has no problems with his hand. He can paint, draw, whatever, but he doesn't remember Brian, Michael, or anything that has happened over the last year. Sorry: ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got the idea for this story from a user on another site. I can't relocate it, otherwise, I'd give him or her credit. I'm in no way trying to rip off their story. I read it, loved it, but saw in my head another way for it to go. Here it goes...

_Ugh! What is that incessant beeping? It's not my alarm. It's too early for that._ I open my eyes to a blinding fluorescent light and immediately reclose them to shut it out. Blinking several times, I'm able to keep them open for good. My head is throbbing, but I focus on the scene around me.

I'm in a hospital bed. The beeping I had heard was that of my own heart on an ECG machine. A man whom I've never seen before is sitting at my bedside, asleep. My mother is outside the room speaking to someone who appears to be a doctor or maybe a nurse. She looks in the window, locks eyes with me, then runs into the room screaming "Brian, he's awake!"

The man at my side rouses from his slumber, takes about half of a second to register what my mom has just said, then looks at me. "Hey, sunshine. We missed you." _God his smile. If my mom knew I were gay I'd jump him right here, right now. This man is straight (okay, hopefully not) out of one of my dreams. Those eyes depict some form of wisdom only time in the real world gives._

_I want to say hello back, to tell you that I missed you too. _ Unfortunately, I'm forced to respond with "Uh...hey. Sorry, but who are you?"_ That look of hurt in his eyes makes me want to swallow those words. I want to know who he is, why he's here. I want to make it all better for him._

"Honey, it's Brian. Don't you know Brian?" _Oh, how I want to be able to say yes. _

"No." I choke out, wanting to cry for having to say it out loud. "Should I?" The beautiful man, whose likeness to a greek god could never be portrayed in one of those corny statues, stands and exits the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian, that greek god who was sitting in my room when I first woke up, hasn't been back. It's been three days. I still don't remember anything from the time I've lost. Mom tells me it's been nearly a year. The last thing I remember is an all night cram session with Daphne for our chem exam. No one will tell me anything that happened afterwards. Apparently, the doctors have ordered that. I'm supposed to work on remembering for myself, but everytime I try, all I end up with is a headache and a nurse telling me it's time to rest.

I've already 'met' Vic and Debbie, another pair of faces I should have been able to recognize, but couldn't. Everytime I open my eyes, I'm terrified I'll be greeted by yet a new one. So today, when I woke up, I didn't open them. I just lay there, listening. Only a few minutes pass in silence, or the closest to silence I'm gonna get with that damn EKG machine beeping non-stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Lying there, I hear the door open and then close again. I keep my eyes closed fearing that it's yet another face I won't recognize. I just listen.

I hear my mom's voice. "I don't know what to tell you. The doctor's have given us all very specific rules to follow. No mention of anything that's happened over the past year. That includes you. I'm sorry."

At that I open my eyes, just a little. Curiosity's gotten the better of me. I want, no I need, to know to whom she's talking. Loe and behold, the statuesque man has returned. Brian's back in my room. My heart does a little flutter, and, of course, the EKG machine registers it, bringing Brian's and mom's attention both to me. Oh, goody.

Brian kind of hangs back while my mother, on the other hand, rushes to my side. I'm not quite sure why she does that. It's not like I haven't been waking up for the past three days fine and with no damage (other than my missing memory, of course).

"Hi, honey. It's so good to see you awake again."

"Yeah, mom, me too." I say, never taking my eyes off of the man now leaning against the wall.

"Hi, Brian," I say to him. I see his as well as mom's eyes perk up in hope. Just to let them both know the truth, I add, "That was your name, right?" Once again, I see his eyes fall in sadness.

"When can I go home?" I ask.

"The doctors say that you need a psych evaluation before they can discharge you. It's actually going to be very soon. They wanted to wait until you woke up and had something to eat. What are you in the mood for?"

My mood picking up at the notion of getting out of the hospital, I answer a little too quickly, "Vanilla ice cream."

Brian laughs out loud. Mom and I both look towards him with questioning glances. He responds simply, "He always did love vanilla ice cream."

"Huh?" Mom asks.

Again, Brian responds with a very simple, "Inside joke."

I'm totally out of the loop right now. Guess I should get used to feeling that way, at least for a while. Maybe I'll get my memory back one day. I sure hope so. Especially if Brian plays a key role in it, which I'm getting the feeling he does.


End file.
